The tower of love
by Hikari Alizz
Summary: Tsubasa confess his feelings but there's a problem... After 3 years of waiting, will they be together and happy? Will anyone goes in the middle?
1. Tsubasa in hospital

**Key**:

"Speak"

:think:

- Flashback -

! Diary !

Author's notes

**Important Characters**:

Tsubasa Ozora: 15 year old – Nankastu (captain)

Sanae Nakazawa: 15 year old – Nankastu (helper)

**Other Characters**:

Ryo Ishizaki: 15 year old – Nankastu

Mamoru Izawa: 15 year old – Nankastu

Teppei Kisugi: 15 year old – Nankastu

Hajime Taki: 15 year old – Nankastu

Kojiro Hyuga: 15 year old – Toho (captain)

Yukari Tashimoto: 15 year old – Nankastu (helper)

Kumi Sugimoto: 15 year old – Nankastu (helper)

Natsuko Ozora: Tsubasa's Mother

Chapter 1- Tsubasa in hospital

After the final between Nankatsu and Toho, as they finished draw, the ceremony was for both the teams. Tsubasa and Kojiro were called to receive their price. Everyone was excited… it was a great ceremony. But Tsubasa's body had suffered too much, and when they were gonna to receive their price, he collapsed. The doctor went running to the ground were everyone was trying to wake up the young champion. After a while an ambulance came and he was taken to the hospital.

"I hope he's fine although…well… he did too much today… his body gave all it's energy" said Mamoru worried.

"Don't say that, I'm sure he'll be fine" answered Ryo. In the meantime Sanae was in the moon. Yukari and Kumi were trying to talk to her but they got no answer.

"Sanae, SANAE!" shouted Kumi with no response.

:What if he… NO! I will not think of it but…… what if he… ye…d…di…dies? And if I don't tell him the truth? I will regret it all my life: and she continued to torture herself with these words until finally Yukari with a snap sent her back to earth.

"What was that for?" said Sanae rather annoyed.

"We kept shouting to you and you was like a rock…come on calm down, he'll be fine" answered Yukari as she saw her friend back.

"I hope so…"

After a couple of minutes Natsuko came out with the doctor.

"Guys go home; we can't do anything here anymore… The doctor says that he'll wake up tomorrow or maybe later in the week but there's no hope for him to wake up this night" said Tsubasa's mother who looked rather tired and worried.

"But…" began Ryo but Natsuko stopped him.

"No buts. I won't stay here too". After what Natsuko told them the whole team begun to go out. Only Sanae was still insisting in staying.

"No Sanae it's no use and you're tired dead" told her Natsuko for the third time.

"But I really wish to stay with him" answered Sanae with a sad face. As Ryo saw her insisting he went back a grabbed her by her wrist.

"You look tired as Mrs. Ozora told you and you cannot do anything. Now come with me I will take you to home so you won't go alone and by the way if you don't come I will grab you" determined Ryo who looked very tired too but will do anything so Sanae get her home safely.

"Ok ok" whispered Sanae in low voice that finally decided to go home. As Ryo was going out the hospital someone called him.

"Ryo… Ryo…" It was Yukari. "You look too tired to take a long path. I will go with her". Yukari always had a golden heart.

"Oh. Thank you Yu" said Ryo as he smiled. "I'll come with you"… it was Kumi that was not gonna let Yukari alone.

After everyone was home safe, everyone went to sleep. Some of them slept right away, especially the champions as they were tired after the game, and some of them slept after a couple of minutes thinking of Tsubasa. But Sanae did not sleep any minute. She tried to take a cup of milk but nothing. She couldn't sleep. She was thinking… yeh thinking of Tsubasa.

:I love him, I love him, I love him with all my heart. Tomorrow he'll wake up as the doctor said and I still didn't tell him. Ooh no. Knowing him he will get out of the hospital as soon as he wakes up… and then… he will take the first plane to Brazil and…: she couldn't continue the sentence. She burst out crying. Yes we all know that if he goes to Brazil we may not see him again. She got out of the bed and looked at the time. It was still 4.12 am. Too early to go to the hospital but she was determined. It is the time to go to the hospital and tell him everything. In front of the others she could not tell him and now he surely is alone.

She called a taxi and he came in 5 minutes.

"What's so important at this time girl? Where do you want to go?" asked the taxi rather surprised when he saw just a teen that called him.

"To the hospital please" she answered politely with her sad face.

"I see. I will do that as fast as I can". And he arrived to the hospital in ten minutes.

"Thank you a lot" she told him as she paid him. She went to Tsubasa's room.

There he was, his face dirty author: ps…he fell a lot in the game and didn't have time to wash his face, he was still with Hojiro's gear author: as they swap them... remember, the writing on the bandage that was ripped of his shoulder. :oh God. He's cute even when he has his face dirty, when he's in the bed of a hospital… but well, I guess I shall tell him:. But as she made the courage to tell him she heard him say something in his dream. She went nearer to him…

"I… I love her… what can I do? Leave and don't tell her? I LOVE SANAE! No no. she..." he said in his dreams but without any reason he stopped there, as if he woke up.

"I love you too Tsubasa" she whispered with a tear on her face. She was in heaven for some minutes… the one she loved had reciprocal feeling to her but only for some minutes… he will go to Brazil and leave her there.

With her thoughts she didn't realize that the young champion has woken up.

"Too? So I talked in dreams right?" he said in a weak voice.

"Oh my god! You woke up? The doctor said it's quite impossible that you wake up before tomorrow" she said in shock.

"Oh, you know, I can do the impossible when I hear you're voice" he said when he took hold of her hands.

She blushed and didn't know what to answer him but there was no need to answer him as he had more to tell her. "Well, so… erm so you… you love me … too? …………… How, how, how could I be so blind? I love you a lot but I didn't have the guts to tell you. I kept thinking of soccer because of my stupid shyness and then I thought you had someone else. You always supported me but I'm, I'm stupid and blind. Even someone who is blind would see you're feelings and I…I didn't"

"You're not stupid. You're just a football champion that doesn't have time for me so don't worry. All I want now to be happy in the last few minutes we have together" she answered in sad voice.

"I will never forget you Tsubasa, I think I will love…" and he didn't leave her finish her sentence. He lowered her head slowly and kissed passionately on the lips. Their first kiss. :I…I…am dreaming. This is heaven: thought Sanae as she continued to kiss her love.

:I made it… finally.: this was the only thought Tsubasa had. After a 2 minute kiss there was silence. He broke the ice and asked her to sit next to him and he made some space so she could sit. Her hands were still in his.

"Listen" he began. "I know it's hard, and that you already know, but I have to go to Brazil. But I will be back surely. You know for the youngsters world cup we have to be prepared and so Mr. Munemasa Katagiri decided that every player that has gone in another country to play soccer have to come back 3 months before the world cup begins, as it is decided that all national football league will end up earlier. author: I modified the story, Mr. Munemasa Katagiri and Mr. Tatsuo Mikami had decided the formation that will take place in the next world cup 3 years before the league because they are very busy to improve the trainers and they have to investigate the European leagues, and as many players are going to play in another league (such as Tsubasa), they can't go and see them That means that in less then three years I come back to you" and he finished smiling, knowing for sure he will see his love.

:Oh that's a good and bad news. I WILL see him again but oh no how can I resist 3 years without him: thought silently Sanae.

"However," continued Tsubasa as he saw her mute "if you find another guy that gives you the love you deserve, I … I … well I'll understand it" continued as he lowered his face which was sad by that thought.

"Oh… you know… 3 years… a lot, but I don't think I'll ever forget you and by the way don't be sad cause you can find you're girl too" said Sanae with a tear on her face.

:I doubt that: thought Tsubasa but for a reason he didn't say it. He remained in silence, still with his hands in Sanae's.

Sanae broke the silence by asking him if he want to listen to the radio. He thought it would be a nice idea as he was sad and music was a good way to cheer him up author: obviously besides Sanae (but as he was thinking her with another guy) and soccer (in his state surely couldn't touch a ball).

On the radio there were some advertising and after finishing a song began… :This…This is the tune of "I'll be right here waiting for you"……. Oh my God this is gonna make me cry: thought Sanae as the song began.

_Wherever you go,_

_Whatever you do, _

_I'll be right here waiting for you,_

_Whatever it takes, _

_Or how my heart breaks, _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

:These words… are very true… TSUBASA I WILL WAIT FOR YOU… and you: thought Sanae as more tears flow on her face.

Tsubasa knew she was crying… in fact he was crying too. He always thought it would be a shame for a boy to cry but then… he hugged her tightly. He didn't want to leave her, but it was all planned. Her face was on his chest, the woman he wanted is in his hands and he have to leave. He touched her face with his hands, she look up where she saw that his eyes were full of tears too. She couldn't help but cry more and more. They couldn't find words, but they found a passionate, long kiss. Maybe this would heal their unwanted wounds.

After the night passed, they were still cuddling and kissing, with romantic music in background.

"Knowing my mum she will come in 15 minutes" said Tsubasa who looked at the wall clock showing 6:16am.

"Ye and I should go then, she told me not to stay" said Sanae looking worried that Natsuko will find her in Tsubasa arms.

"No stay here, we'll tell her you just came" said Tsubasa. Sanae nodded in approval. As they thought Natsuko came in 15 minutes, but she wasn't surprise to see Sanae, but was surprised to see her son awake.

"Sanae… I thought you were here and I brought you some fruit as I also thought you didn't eat… how long have…" still not noticing her son was awake "…TSUBASA, you're awake".

"Yes mum" and he smiled. Then he saw his mum's eyes on his hands that were still in Sanae's. He became red as a tomato but didn't remove his hands. At first Sanae didn't notice it but when she saw her love red and his mother giggling, she blushed too and in fright she removed her hands.

The day passed and Tsubasa was out of the hospital. He was packing his things with the help of Sanae.

"So tomorrow…" begun Sanae not capable of finishing the sentence.

"Yes… I'm sorry, it's planned" said Tsubasa wanting to punch himself again for being to blind.

"Don't worry" she finished when she saw him sad and angry at himself in the same moment.

As he didn't calm out when she told him not to worry she went to kiss him. After some seconds of kissing she felt a tear on her face. This time it wasn't hers but of her love. She stopped the kiss and with a handkerchief removed his tear. He kissed her once again…

:She's so kind, so sweet, so cute, so beautiful and even if I broken her heart and I'm gonna leave her wait, she still removes my tear… I love her and I can't do anything:.

Outside the room his mother was seeing the entire scene and couldn't help but let a tear flow too. She was going to give them some tea but instead she stopped watching a real soap opera. As she saw them together she left them alone as this was the last time they can be alone and went with the tea downstairs.

The sad day came; all his friends were at the airport, even Hojiro. His plane was called and he had to say goodbye. "I love you" whispered to Sanae before he gave her the last kiss. "Goodbye guys I will never forget you… Bye mum! See you soon I will write you all" He said to his teammates, other friends and his mother.

"Bye captain, you were the best captain a team can hope for thanks for everything" said Ryo. "Bye THANKS FOR EVERYTHING" shouted all the team

"Bye son take care of yourself" said his mother who had few tears on her cheeks.

"Tsubasa… I LOVE YOU, I won't forget you promise and I will wait for you". Sanae's words made him drop his bags.

"You… you really mean it? You will wait for me?" he said with a large smile on his face.

"Of course I will stupid isn't that obvious… I LOVE YOU hello?" she said rather surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I was sad because I thought these were the last moments together and when I'll be back you would be with another one"

"No way… You're still blind then, you don't see how much I love you. I love so much that I will wait the eternity for you". And after these words he went to hug her, kiss her on the lips and hurried to his plane as it was called for the third and last time.


	2. Kumi Sugimoto’s Diary

_**AFTER 3 YEARS**_

**Important Characters**:

Tsubasa Ozora: 18 year old – Japan (captain)

Sanae Nakazawa: 18 year old

Mamoru Izawa: 18 year old – Japan

Kumi Sugimoto: 18 year old

Taro Misaki: 18 year old – Japan

Yukari Tashimoto: 18 year old

Hikaru Matsuyama: 18 year old – Japan

Yoshiko Fugisawa: 18 year old – Japan

**Other Characters**:

Jun Misugi: 18 year old – Japan

Yayoi Aoba: 18 year old – Japan

Ryo Ishizaki: 18 year old – Japan

Kojiro Hyuga: 18 year old – Japan

Genzo Wakabayashi: 18 year old – Japan

Natsuko Ozora: Tsubasa's Mother

Chapter 2- Kumi Sugimoto's Diary

It is January… "Well, lemme see what's on this shelf. Oh look… THIS IS MY LOVE STORY with Mamoru" exclaimed Kumi. "This is version number 1. Now I'm writing version number 4. I still remember the day I wrote it."

- Flashback -

Two years and a half passed and in three months the Japanese players who went to play in another country will come back. Everyone was waiting for them. But in the meantime there's a teen who is writing in her diary…

! Diary !

Dear Diary,

I'm Kumi and I've never written a diary before but after arranging with my honey Mamoru, well yeah, I thought of writing our story and say every precious moment we passed together after almost 14 months. Yeah I can't believe it…it's more then 1 whole year. What took me so long to write a diary about us? Well boqq but I think lack of time since we have a lot of homework and I'm becoming somewhat lazy now too. But now I'm in Xmas vacation so I decided to write it now.

But now let's begin my romantic story… but well… I dunno really how it began. So I'll begin from the beginning. The first guy I really like was Tsubasa. Yes of course that's why I joined Sanae in managing. There I met her and when I got to know her better I got to know that she's been completely in love with Tsubasa. That's why I decided to leave Tsubasa although I liked him very much… that's why as first I couldn't help it… I always thought of him. The next football season was about to start and this time I had no one in my mind BUT… there was a guy different from the others… It was Mamoru. At first I rejected my heart and kept saying NO WAY! I am NOT attracted by him. But my heart is uncontrollable. After the second season finished and Nankastu again won the trophy with Toho author: they are unstoppable even without Tsubasa, I just couldn't get him out of my mind. I kept thinking of him all days… and sometimes NIGHTS. Oh my God… whoa… Then one day in summer vacations, where there was a team re-union where they had to talk about future plans with the new coach, after finishing, he walked towards me. At first I felt I was blushing but it passed. He told me if he could walk with me because his aunty lives near me. "Sure" I told him with my sweetest smile. We talked a lot since my house is a bit far. Before he told me goodbye he asked me out… YEY! ... I still remember his words: "erm…li…listen. W…would you…you…erm LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME? ... I know you liked Tsubasa and if you still like him…" I saw his face reddening, he was quite cute heq him, and I couldn't resist him anymore… I didn't let him continue… yep I kissed him. I felt so ashamed but the guy I like so much finally ask me out and I couldn't wait for the date so I just kissed him. Ye I was ashamed especially when he told me "this means a yes?" and I just nodded, I was so shy. Then for an unknown reason he continued the previous sentence… "If you still like him you can reject me" … and I was like "are you an idiot? I LOVE YOU…(:ye I admitted:)" but I only said "no…" just when I was going to tell him I liked him, he gave me a long passionate kiss and that made me fall in love more deeply with him…

That it for now dear diary coz its 12:41 am and I'm going to sleep

Love,

Kumi

! End of Diary !

And after the long writing in her diary, Kumi went to sleep dreaming of her boy. After she woke up she found Mamoru on her bed reading something.

"HONEY! What are you doing here? And what are you re…WAIT…MY DIARY GIVE IT TO ME!"

"So I'm an idiot?" Mamoru tried to do a serious face but couldn't help but laugh. "I came to give you a small surprise as its Xmas eve and I found you diaries name and as it is about me its nothing I don't know so… I would like to think about past. But as I can see you begun it yesterday… you lazy girl"

"Oh come on I thought you was an idiot when you still talked about Tsubasa… but come to think about it when you kissed me I thought no not an idiot but the sweetest guy ever" and she winked at him.

"Yey! So here, a kiss for you so you could think that again" and he kissed her on the lips. She continued the kiss and all she thought was :he's fantastic not only sweet:.

After the kiss was stopped by a knock on the door, where there was her mother who gave her a letter she received, she remembered something.

"And by the way. What was the surprise you came to give me?" she asked while she opened the letter.

"OOOO ye I was forgetting. Here" and he gave her a tall but thin box. She opened the box curiously and there was a beautiful red rose.

"WOW beautiful" she exclaimed as she saw it "I love you thanks"

"And that's nothing…" after a few seconds he continued "remember it's just a little surprise since its Xmas eve. So you can receive the proper Xmas present I invite you out tonight where after 12.00 am you can open my real present"

And from the pocket he got out a small invite he gave his girlfriend where there was written:

_To miss Kumi Sugimoto_

_I would like to invite you to Xmas eve dinner to the most romantic restaurant (as said by you) Mimi Kansas Restaurant. If you want to come please inform me as soon as possible on my mobile phone so at 6.00pm I can come and get you with my personal driver. Thank you._

_Your love,_

_Mamoru Izawa_

"HOW FORMAL AND ROMANTIC!" Kumi screamed in happiness. "Of course I will come, IDIOT" and both of them laughed heartily while he dragged her as a 'punishment' for telling him idiot.

- End of flashback -

"How sweet that Xmas vacations where with him. He's so special. And yeah he came at 6.00pm that night; it was the best night ever. We dined together, we drank Champagne at 11.55pm for 5 minutes and then when it 12.00am came we went to dance for 15 minutes and we kept kissing each other. Then we seated and he told me about the present he bought me. He gave me a small box and when I opened it I saw a beautiful ring with diamonds on it… it was just fantastic. I loved him… now I ADORE him. He still kept giving me surprises like that." And Kumi kept dreaming about her boyfriend.


	3. Still waiting for him

Chapter 3- Still Waiting for him

Sanae was counting how much remained till he comes back… Who? TSUBASA obviously.

As she promised him she waited for him and she had no other even though there was a guy obsessed on her. She kept refusing. Once he got hurt so much that he even offended her.

- Flashback -

"…Oh come on please go out with me. Are you still waiting for that stupid?" said the guy that he's obsessed on Sanae.

"Hey mind you're business. And don't talk bad of him or else you'll have trouble" Sanae responded still calm.

"And who'll give me trouble? You a piece of trash? You're still thinking of that stupid player that prefers soccer than you! The truth hurts and I heard a gossip that your STUPID 'love' has a girlfriend in Brazil" he lied to hurt her.

And he did a successful work, he hurt all her feelings and she slapped him with all her energies.

"STUPID! Don't try to do it again or I'll hit you and trouble comes!" he said with his hand on his face coz it was such a slap.

"Leave her or trouble comes to YOU" familiar voice… someone far away was protecting her. As he came nearer she so it was…

"Ryo… thanks for coming, he's offending…" she couldn't continue she went away crying.

"TRUTH HURTS GIRL… and who the heck are you to stop me?" said the wanna-be-best-guy.

"That's not the question…the question is WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TO TALK BAD ABOUT OUR CAPTIAN!" and after Ryo said it the whole team came there who seemed they listened everything.

After he saw so many players he ran away and the players went around Sanae.

"Are you ok?" asked Ryo worried when he saw her crying without stopping.

"Is it true he has another girlfriend?" she answered with another question.

"NO WAY!" said Ryo with all others approving.

"I can't live like this anymore Ryo, I hate it, and I hate my life. Why, why, why? WHY cant I be with him now that I know he loves me too?" and she kept crying.

Yukari and Kumi went to hug her. They had no words to say they didn't live it. They couldn't understand her but she could just cry on their shoulders. Until someone that could help her came.

"Hey" said a familiar voice…

"Hikaru!" exclaimed all team.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

"Oh well…" and Mamoru explained what happened.

"Now I understand…" said Hikaru as if he remembered something. Then he went on Sanae and told her: "listen Sanae, you may not know but I'm living the same story you're living. I understand you perfectly coz me too… I'm waiting for Yoshiko"

"Hikaru…" she understood him perfectly… "I'm sorry"

"Me too but please cheer up… he'll come back" and he smiled at her.

"Thank you" and she stopped crying like a miracle happened. The thing that it wasn't only her love suffering made her feel better.

After that episode Hikaru walked to the pitch with the team.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" asked the curious Ryo. "Aren't you supposed to be in England playing with Manchester utd?"

"Well you know they gave me a week off because of my injury" and he showed them an ugly wound. "So I came to say hello to you and other clubs too, besides my family and ex team"

"Ah now I understand, whoa that's an ugly wound. But how long will it take you to play again?" asked again the curious Ryo.

"You're rather curious" and they laughed… "Just a week don't worry"

- End of flashback -

:That time… if it wasn't for Hikaru I would be desperate but I got no more like those attacks: She thought as she found few pictures of the day Hikaru came to visit them. One was of all the team, one of Ryo and Hikaru…this was surely funny because it made Sanae laughed… the next one was of Kumi and Mamoru… :They are so cute together: she thought… and when she was having flashbacks of memories with those pictures her mother called her to let her know she has a call.

"Hello…It's Sanae"

"I love youuuuu"

"TSUBASA"

"I LOVE YOU HONEY"

"You told me you couldn't call from Brazil because it will cost you a life"

"I know honey but I'm not in Brazil…"

"Where then?"

"Europe…calls are rather cheap here at night… in fact it's night!"

"What are you doing in Europe?"

"Barcelona"

"What about it?"

"They…want me"

"COOL…" She was really happy but then… "But… that means…"

"I will leave Brazil before the world cup. Then I decide but now Brazil Bye-Bye"

"Oo I'm happy for you" and she smiled.

"But now let's talk about us!"

"What about it?"

"You know one thing…I LOVE YOU"

"I love you too"

"I will see you very soon. I'm happy"

"Me too. I was counting it… its just sixty-…"

"Five days" he interrupted her.

"You're counting it too?" she said smiling.

"To see you my beautiful sweet pie? OF COURSE"

And their conversation continued like that for about 40 minutes…

"Gosh it's late. I have to go to sleep coz tomorrow I will take the plane back to Brazil" he said when he looked at his watch.

"Ok hon. Remember… I LOVE YOU… greetings from Japan. Love and kisses and hugs from Sanae"

He smiled with that sentence… "Love you baby." And he hung up.

While he was on bed sleeping deeply, she was looking out of the window thinking of him. She had his photo in her hands.

"Oh how much I miss you. Why do I have to suffer so much?" and a tear flowed down her face till it ended on the photo.

A month passed and it was February now. Rain was falling and her mobile rung. Sanae didn't dare to respond it; she was on the moon thinking of Tsubasa again. The mobile stopped ringing and Sanae got back to earth. She went to see who it was…

"948 849 374… oh… ye this is Kumi's phone" she whispered to herself. Once again the mobile rung.

"Hello. Sanae speaking"

"Wow hi. Finally you responded! Where you on the moon?"

"Ye can be… how are you?"

"Thought so. Fine you?"

"Don't know…"

"I understand. Well listen I called you to distract you. You can't keep going like this. We're going to climb a mountain and we'll be hmmmm… Mamoru, Yukari, Ryo, Teppei, and me. Wanna come?"

"Well…" Sanae began.

"Please Sa, it's for you!" Kumi pleaded

"Ok I'll come. What time?"

"Be ready soon, I still don't know but we're gonna pass from your house to get you. Ok?"

"Yes but… what to bring? I never went mountain climbing"

"Sure I was gonna tell you. Listen everyone is gonna get something that we share so you have the choice between something to eat or something HOT to drink and don't forget about the jacket for you. The other things we need are bringing them the others. I'll bring what you don't bring"

"Well I don't have a lot time so I'll do some sandwiches and bring a piece of cake. But I'll do the drink too. So what about you do something to eat to?"

"Fine. See you I've gotta call Mamoru to tell him that you'll come too. Bye"

"Bye"

And the call ended. :Nice now I have to hide my feelings… I don't wanna show them I'm still sad because of…him: she was thinking while preparing some sandwiches.

The day passed but she didn't need to hide her feelings. She have fun with them, more then she expected.

After that they organized more outings, especially for Sanae when they saw her having fun. Another month passed and Sanae was counting how many days remained.

"So lets see… hum" and she began to calculate on her calendar "FIVE DAYS" she shouted happily.

She went downstairs and asked her mother if she could go out. It was a sunny day and she decided to have a walk.

"Ok you can go but can you buy me some tomatoes please?" her mother asked.

"Of course mum, I'll bring them when I come back" and she got out.

She began to walk towards her school. There she had memories of her and Tsubasa.

"I remember that day I was gonna tell him…" she said to herself… "This was the tree we sat beside… he was so gorgeous that I blushed every time I saw him" and she continued having some memories.


	4. The moment arrived!

Chapter 4- The moment arrived!

Everyone was at the airport. Finally the plane that he was on was reported that it landed. Everyone was overjoyed. Then they saw him coming. Sanae was beginning to cry, she couldn't believe it.

"Hello everyone. I missed you" said Tsubasa with a big smile on his face. Then he turned to Sanae "You didn't change, you're still sweet and beautiful as you was before"

And with those words she burst out crying and he went to hug her. "I can't believe it finally you're here. I love you; I love you more then before."

"Time made me love you more then before too. I missed you a lot, I can't believe how I survived" and everyone saw a tear on his face. She couldn't stop crying and he continued to hug her. He was there now.

"I think we have to leave, I guess you're tired" she told him while she stopped crying.

"Uh oh ye you're right" and he grabbed the bags but Ryo and Teppei stopped him.

"We'll hold these, you'll hold hands" they said while he blushed.

"Thanks" and he smiled while he took her hands, he put them on his lips and kissed them. "Will you forget me? Please I'm really sorry I left like that."

"Don't worry" she said while smiling. They were already out.

He stopped and looked deeply in her eyes where he could see her happiness. He moved closer to her, they closed their eyes not worrying about the others, and kissed each other. Everyone was staring at them but they didn't worry about the others.

"They look so cute together, I shall take a photo" said Yukari who ALWAYS gets her digital camera with her as she always says it's a good thing to remember memories with pictures and so she took their photo while they were kissing.

After they continued walking he asked her to dine out with him that night.

"Of course" she said smiling finally.

"I need to tell you something. I'll tell you tonight then. At 6.00 pm I'll come for you at your house ok?"

"Fine but about what you want to talk to me?" she asked curiously but worried.

"I'll tell you tonight" he said smiling.

When she arrived home she set an alarm clock to 4.00pm and she slept for 2hrs. When she woke up she began to get ready. She wore a black evening dress and a white coat. At 5.52pm her mobile rang.

"You're ready honey?"

"Sure. Where are you?" she lied coz she was still wearing jewelry.

"I'm walking towards you're home, in 5 minutes I'll be there. See you"

And he hung up. She was ready in 2 minutes and she went downstairs to tell her mother that she's going. In a minute the door bell rung.

"Bye mum"

"Take care"

She opened the door and went out were she saw him waiting for her with a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh my God they're splendid" she exclaimed as she hold them. "I'll leave them at home" and he nodded.

While they were walking hand in hand they talked about how they passed these years.

"I was depressed" said Sanae. "Because I love you. My heart couldn't stop missing you"

"I… I love you too and I was depressed but…" and he stopped.

:He had another girl I guess: she thought and began crying.

"Why are you crying?" he said in a sad voice

"Because I guess you were gonna say you had another girl… I guessed?"

"No way. I was going to tell you something but I forgot this is neither the time nor the place" he said.

"That's the thing you wanted to tell me?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah but by the way I had no other girl and I loved no one else" he said as he smiled.

Till they were to the restaurant they were going to dine in they changed subject and talked about soccer. Wow ehh?. When they begin to dine she could see in his eyes that he is hiding something, but she kept eating in silence.

"Why are you so silent?" Tsubasa asked as he saw her mute.

"Well… I see that you're hiding something" she confessed.

"Yes well…" he begun but she interrupted him.

"No don't say anything. You can keep the secret after all we're still not a couple, right?"

"Yeah but… I'll tell you promise" and they kept dining. After finishing dining he began talking about this thing again.

"So listen, now is the time and place." And this time he was convinced.

"About what?"

"That thing we talked about… so Sanae… wanna be my erm… girlfriend?" he asked politely when he got out a box wrapped.

"Oh my God of course yes after these years waiting for you!" and she begun to unwrap the box were she found a beautiful bracelet. "How beautiful! Thanks I...Love you"

"Beautiful like you" and he kissed her. He put the bracelet on her hand. "When I told you 'I love you too and I was depressed but' I was going to tell you but I didn't want to ruin this moment. I was gonna to tell you 'but I had one thing in mind, that I'll come for you and ask you to be my girlfriend'".

"Oh how could I think that…that…" and she stopped.

"Well never mind. I'm with you now" and he took her hand and went out. "Let's have a walk ok?"

And she nodded. He took her by the sea where they sat on a rock. It was pretty cold so he embraced her to keep her warm. He played with her hair with one hand and the other in her hands. He kept her closely to him and didn't want to leave her.

"I… I don't want to leave you" he said in a low voice.

"Neither I. Please keep me closely to you and keep hugging me." and he hugged her more tightly and kissed her. Rain begun to fall but they didn't realize it. After a couple of minutes with rain falling they decided to go as they were wet. While they were walking someone called them…

"Tsubasa…Sanae…" a girl voice said. "It's us"

They were Kumi and Mamoru.

"Kumi…" exclaimed Sanae as they were walking near to them "Hello Mamoru how are you both?"

"We're both fine" she said. "Wow nice bracelet!"

"Thanks…" Sanae said as she looked at her boyfriend's eye.

"You're both wet. You stayed in the rain?" said Kumi as she observed that they are wet.

"Yep" said Tsubasa without any regrets of staying in the rain. "We stayed by the sea".

"How romantic!" Kumi said with starry eyes.

"Not romantic… rather pathetic in this weather" said Mamoru joking.

"You say it because you're an idiot and by the way so you were pathetic when you took me out in the ground and it was raining?" she said rather serious.

"I'm just kidding" he replied offended.

"Ok, ok guys calm down…" said Tsubasa worried that they would fight. "Wanna come with us to take a hot chocolate?"

"Of course I'm freezing" said Kumi not caring what would Mamoru say.

And that's how their day finished. Drinking hot chocolate and sleeping dreaming of each other. But before sleeping Sanae wrote in her diary as usual.

! Diary !

_14-march_

_Today is the best day ever. Tsubasa is back finally, after 2 years and a half waiting for him. He asked me to go to dine with him tonight and of course I went. He presented himself with a bouquet of roses and he asked me to become his girlfriend. We went by the sea were I was having cold, but the only thought of him give me warmth. He was besides me and I was happy. He kept me warm and I kept hugging him. Tonight was FANTASTIC!_

! End of Diary !

And she went to sleep. When she woke up she looked at the wall clock.

"It's 8.21" she said tired while she yawned. "Oh today its Sunday so I'll take it easy" and she stayed in bed cozy.

She looked at the mobile were she found a message from Tsubasa. She opened it…

_Hi honey how r u? I wish to tell you that yesterday was fantastic and that I.love.you. XxX cu._

:oh how sweet: she thought while she smiled. She read and re-read the message until she woke up from the bed. She went opened the window and changed clothes.

"The rain stopped… I should go for a walk" but a phone call stopped her.

"Hello. It's Sanae speaking" she said.

"I WILL KILL HIM!" said a rough boy voice and he hung up.

"What the heck?" she said confused and worried.


	5. The accident

Chapter 5- The accident

Sanae could not help it but worrying. She called Tsubasa because she had a feeling that they would kill him. But unfortunately she couldn't speak because she was in state of panicking.

"TSUBASA, TSUBASA!" she told him when she called him.

"What happened honey?" he said worried when he heard her panicking.

"So...som...on...e...some…." she couldn't talk with that thought that he'll be killed.

"I'll come to your house DON'T MOVE" he said confused and worried. He hung up and run to her.

"NOOOOO I ST…STILL… didn't warn you." She said to herself. "Oh my God I have a bad feeling" she said while rain began to fall and she grabbed an umbrella and went out running like the wind.

In the meantime he was running towards her house when someone with a big body went in front of him.

"Can I pass please I'm in a hurry!" he said nervously. "HELLO?" he said when the other guy didn't move.

"As I expected she called you after that call…" the guy said

"She? She who? I think you met the wrong person dude" said Tsubasa confused.

"NO…She who? SANAE!" said the guy.

With that sentence Tsubasa widened his eyes. "Who are you?"

"There's no time for presentations!" and the guy got out a knife and hit Tsubasa's stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Sanae when she was running and saw the entire scene.

The guy run away frightened that she would call the police.

"Tsubasa no no no don't leave me" she said crying. "I…I tried to warn you on the phone but you hung up"

"I…I…w…was…wo…rried…" he said weakly.

"Don't talk please" she cried and she went to look for a phone box where she called an ambulance and his mother.

After 5 minutes the ambulance came and he was taken to the hospital. She went with him and at the hospital she met his mother.

"How… how did it happen?" said his worried mother to Sanae as she saw her son with blood.

"I…I… received a call saying…I… I'll kill…him…" and she couldn't continue.

"Oh my god…It's ok Sanae we'll talk about it" said his mother with a tear in her face wanting to know what happened to her child but knew she wouldn't understand a word with Sanae panicking.

After half an hour Ryo and some of his friends arrived too asking about him.

"We still…still don't know" cried Sanae who went to hug Yukari and Kumi who were with his friends.

"But…What happened?" asked Ryo which had no answer. Sanae surely couldn't talk and his mother didn't even know what happened.

After half an hour the doctor came. "I have bad news."

"NO!" cried Sanae.

"He's still alive don't worry. But we have to wait for tomorrow to know what will happen. If he wakes up he can recover, but if he doesn't… well… I think it would be because…"

"No… he can't leave now… please God help him" prayed Sanae.

"Can we see him?" asked his mother.

"Only one person. I suggest that only you as you're his mother but let me warn you, I will not leave you staying here all night. It's impossible that he wakes up"

"No way I will stay! Last time a doctor said he will not wake up, he woke. So I'll stay no matter what!" said Sanae convinced.

"Ok Sanae stay if you wish so but I can't stay too I'm sorry. I have an appointment of business that I can't postpone" said Natsuko sadly.

"It's ok… so you stay now and I… I… stay at night."

"Fine" and she leaded after the doctor to her son.

After a couple of hours passed, Yukari and Kumi broke the silence.

"Listen…" began Yukari… "You should eat something. You look pale" continued Kumi as if she read her friend's mind.

"I'm not hungry" lied Sanae.

"Of course you are… come with us… you look pale" and they forced her to go to the cafeteria where she took 4 pieces of sandwiches.

"Now you look better and don't say you weren't hungry" said Kumi.

"Thanks… yes I was hungry but I had no appetite with this thing…" and she left a tear flow.

After that everyone had to go to home as it was late and only Sanae was left in the hospital. Natsuko came out of her son's room and showed Sanae were is it. It was 7.46pm.

:Before I enter I shall call mum. She'd be worried. No I will text her, I can't phone from the hospital right. I think she'll understand.:

After she sent her message to her mum she opened the door where she saw her boyfriend. She walked towards him.

:Tsubasa, you look so cute, and now because of me you're here, dying. It's not fair, all the moments together when we didn't say we loved each other are coming to my mind, and after we confessed each other, you, you had to go. Now you're back, and you may go, go forever. NO. No. No. Not fair.:

She was down on her knees. She held his hands and kissed him on the lips. She placed her head on his chest for more then 8 hours having flashbacks. Then she stood up. She wanted to talk to him; in fact she began to talk.

"Tsubasa, you changed my life. I don't know what to do. I love you, I adore you. It's just a day we're together and you're already leaving me…" she said crying again.

"I will NEVER leave you…" he said in a weak voice.

"TSUBASA YOU WOKE UP?" and she set crying.

"How can I leave you honey? And if you wanna, come back on my chest."

"So you was awake?"

"Just in the last hour but I was so weak I couldn't speak. And it was a beautiful moment to have you on my chest" he said smiling while closing his eyes because of tiredness.

"Shh…Don't speak… close your mouth and rest" she said when she went down on her knees and again she put her head on his chest.

"Ok I wont speak but like that you're gonna hurt your knees. Come on bed and rest with me I wont do anything" he said while making her space so she could enter under the sheets too.

"I know you're not going to do anything to me but they will think badly of us."

"I don't care what they think, you're surely tired and I will tell them you're tired" he insisted.

"Ok then…" she said while a thought passed by her mind. :WOW this is splendid, it's the first time I'm gonna sleep with him, I'm gonna sleep fine, embraced to him: and she closed her eyes while he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes too.

But this precious moment ended after a couple of minutes. But it _was_ Sanae that ended it by waking up from the bed.

"What happened honey? I was just getting a sleep" said Tsubasa yawning.

"It's just…just that I think I heard the doctor" said Sanae frightened as she heard footsteps.

"Oh it's just…" and he looked at the wall clock "4.37am. He'll come at 6.00am I guess".

But she was right as the doctor opened the door after what he said.

"So you woke up? You surprise me everyday boy." said the doctor surprised. Then he turned to Sanae "I just came to tell you that if you want to rest, I can get…"

"Can I make her some space and sleeps next to me? After all I'm not ill" interrupted Tsubasa.

"Well… No…"

"But doctor, we're not gonna do anything we're not stupid and…" complained Tsubasa.

"Leave it Tsubasa… I won't sleep after all I'm not tired" she lied.

"Of course you're tired, ok but just for tonight" and then he left.

"I'm feeling uncomfortable Tsubasa" and she came closer to him "and I don't want your…"

But he interrupted her as he hugged her and kissed her. She feel on the bed were he made her some space. She hugged him and slept on him. But he couldn't get any sleep now. He had a thought now. The day after tomorrow they started their training with the national team and he still hasn't got any news from his friends, especially from Taro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_So... all these I had them already ready before I made an account but I couldn't upload the last two chapters. I tried today and now it's ok. So please now review please ) and I will right the next chapter asap! The last 5 chapters I made them in 3 days so I think with some encouragment from you I can have a chapter ready in 1 day. PLEASE REVIEW? xD_**


	6. The 'training'

Chapter 6- The 'training'

Two days after the accident Tsubasa had a meeting with the Japanese team, but what they're doing is unknown. Everyone thought it's a training session but they were very wrong. At 8.00am Tsubasa woke up and had a bath. After dressing up, he arranged the bag with soccer clothes and went down to have breakfast.

"Good morning mum, have you seen my mobile?"

"Good morning dear. Yes yesterday you left it on the table; it's on the cutlery cupboard now."

"Thanks"

After eating he went to get his mobile and sent a message to Sanae. These two days they spent them together all the time before he returns to training and be busy with it.

:What am I going to tell her? Well… I've gotta tell her today it's training…yeah… no… she knows…: he thought and re-thought. Finally he sent her just a good morning and set off.

He arrived first at the camp and was already getting off his shirt in the changing room when he heard someone call him.

"Tsubasa… no it's not training today". It was he coach, Tatsuo Mikami.

"Mr. Mikami" said Tsubasa confused. "What? No training? I…I didn't know but no one…"

"No one knew" interrupted Mikami. "It's a surprise but I forgot to tell that no training"

"What? No training?" said another voice.

"Ryo..."

He wasn't alone. There was Mamoru, Teppei and Hajime too.

"I'll explain later, lets wait for the others"

After 30 minutes everyone arrived except Genzo, Taro, Kojiro and Hikaru.

"Kojiro is not in Japan?" asked a surprised Tsubasa.

"No he's playing in Italy. He just informed me he'll arrive a week late because his league started late and so will finish late" responded Mikami.

They followed Mikami out and got on a private coach. On the way they were all wondering where they were going. After 15 minutes of traveling the coach stopped and someone got on the train. It was Munemasa Katagiri.

"Hello everyone!" he said while getting a seat.

After a couple of minutes traveling again they arrived. They were at…

"The airport!" exclaimed Ryo. "Why are we at the airport? Who's coming?"

"Good question, but I suppose it's a secret or else he would've told us before" muttered Tsubasa aloud enough for Mikami to hear.

"Exactly Tsubasa, my point… it's a surprise after all" he said with a smile.

They waited inside the airport after they heard a familiar voice call them.

"Tsubasa, Ryo…"

Tsubasa turned and he saw his old friend…

"TARO" he shouted with happiness and went to hug him brotherly. Then he heard another familiar voice and he broke away.

"And you forgot me?"

It was Genzo.

"GENZO" and he hugged him brotherly too. "Long time no see… You arrived together?"

"Yes but I stopped to buy"

"I'm so happy to see you both"

"We're happy too you know" interrupted Ryo.

After talking about their 3 years abroad, Mamoru asked "Listen, are we waiting for someone else?"

Katagiri nodded.

"Who?" they all asked.

"Hikaru and Hojiro are missing" noted Taro. "Them?"

"Yes one answer correct" said a voice behind him. It was him, Hikaru.

"Hikaru! How long since I saw you" exclaimed Taro and he shook hands with him.

"Yeh finally we're here. Hello everyone… Tsubasa"

"Hey Hikaru. Pleased to see you." And they shook hand too. They went back to the training camps were they began talking about the tactics and shirt number.

"Tsubasa you're number 10" said Mikami loudly to stop the others talking.

"Wait…Hojiro and Hikaru? They're 10 too…"

"We arranged everything" said Mikami who look for Hikaru to approve. In fact he nodded in agreement.

"Well ok you agreed but Hojiro…"

"Agreed too" interrupting him again. "When he phoned and told me he'll gonna be late. I told him that we have to arrange the number and he agreed that as you'll be the captain…"

"WHAT? Who decided I will…"

"… you've gotta have the number 10 and he agreed on the 9" continued as if there was interruption.

"Ok I'm number 10 but why me captain? Who decided?"

"Me as I'm the coach. After all I saw the newspaper and listened to people talking, they're ALL expecting _you _to be the captain" he said calmly emphasizing 'you'.

"Well…" and he accepted. They set off to their respective homes and while walking Tsubasa got out the mobile. He saw that he had two new messages.

:I completely ignored the mobile that I forgot I sent Sanae a message:

He opened his inbox. They were both from Sanae:

_Hello honey I just woke up and saw your message. Have a nice day you too and have fun at the training. I shall see you later then? X X X_

"Oh God!" he thought aloud. "I didn't respond her"

Then he saw her second message:

_Listen; your mother phoned me, I'm helping her at home because she's cleaning the attic. When you come I should be ready and your mum told me to wash here, so I brought clothes. If you wanna first we eat and then go out and watch a movie? Ok with you, if you're not too tired? See you xXxXx._

He smacked his forehead for forgetting to check his mobile and send her a message quickly: 

_I'm coming home, sorry for not sending, I'll tell you what happened. By the way your plan is great and we can go out because I can't be tired for nothing as we didn't train. See you XX._

"Ye right but from tomorrow I will be tired" he muttered to himself. He soon arrived home were he found the ladies giggling.

"What are you giggling at?" he asked curiously.

"Oh nothing" said Sanae rather guilty.

"Yeh nothing" agreed his mother.

"Yeh yeah right. I'm going to wash."

After washing and dressing up he went down were he heard them giggling again. This time he didn't spoke but listened outside the kitchen, trying to hear what they're up too.

"…really, told you I love it when they do it to me"

"How many times his dad did it, but obviously with precaution…But, who did it too you?"

"Oh well… I never was with someone but there was one who did it!"

"Woah…"

"DID WHAT?" he asked loudly scandalized as he slammed the door. His mind went beyond the line.

"Oh God you…you were listening?" said Sanae a bit angry.

"RIGHT! TELL ME NOW" he yelled

"Don't yell son" but he ignored her.

"…you…you…youwenithothenbed?" he spat with difficulty.


	7. Misunderstood

Chapter 7- Misunderstood

"What?" she asked. She didn't understand anything.

"Right, then it's true, you'll avoid me. But I ASKED YOU, I asked you when we were at the hospital"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"RIGHT! Keep avoiding answering. THEN IT'S FREAKIN TRUE!"

"WHAT IS TRUE?"

At this point they were both yelling at each other………………

"You know, you were talking about it" he said finally calmly after she asked for the 23rd time earnestly what is true.

"You should stop eavesdropping!" she shouted.

"And you know, you should stop KEEPING ME SECRETS!" he shouted back.

"That's because you misunderstood! We weren't…"

"Yeh that's right. I was wrong and pigs can fly!" he interrupted sarcastically remembering the conversation and the part of the "precaution".

"You're so stupid, how am I to communicate with someone like you! You don't try to listen!"

"I try to listen but this is nonsense and if someone is stupid that is YOU! I thought this subject is closed when we talked about it first day but no… you LIED!"

"I NEVER LIE TO YOU!" she said on top of her voice practically screaming.

"Listen both of you. Firstly calm down, you won't communicate by yelling. Secondly, son, what are you talking about? We were just saying…"

"Don't try to cover her, mum! I understood. Quite understood. Well…" his voice dropped down and he was now muttering to himself "I'll go in my room to reflect"

"What well?" she asked as she didn't listen him.

"Nothing…"

"OK nothing. BYE I'm going… this is such a non-sense conversation. Forget the film" she said irritably.

"Yeah I forget the film and EVERYTHING else. There's no story when there's a lie!"

"Right. BUT… There's no story when there's no respect!"

"What does that MEAN?" he asked but she had already slammed the front door.

He went in his room, thinking about what happened. :I DO respect her; it's her that told me a lie what the hell:

He began to pace in the room for few minutes in silent, thinking about he disrespected her. Then he switched on the radio on 147.9 FM and went on his bed.

"… _and now we would like to receive many messages. So start sending your message with the name of a romantic song and to whom you're gonna dedicate it. Don't forget you're on 147.9 FM and you're listening to Dj Max on Romantic Music time to play…"_

"Right, that's what I need to listen now…" he thought aloud.

"… _oh yes and I forgot to tell you to send your messages on 50501479 or else email me on Yes yes SEND YOUR LOVE TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND or…"_

"YEH that's right I will after she lied to me you stupid radio" he said as though the radio was human.

"…_and stop talking. And here the first message. I dedicate 'I'll be right here waiting for you' to my Merie because she's traveling for 1 year. I'm gonna wait for you babe and I love you very much…"_

Tsubasa didn't continue to listen; he just thought and got flashback of three years before.

- Flashback - (Author: Tsubasa's POV yes yes we'll discover what he was thinking)

_I was on bed, Sanae switched on the radio. I knew something will happen, it was magical. Advertising were played on the radio but then… yeh I remember, 'I'll be right here waiting for you'. It was magical and I knew she will wait for me. I cried inside myself; I was leaving her and she will wait for me. But I smiled. Finally we knew we love each other. _

_Wherever you go,_

_Whatever you do, _

_I'll be right here waiting for you,_

_Whatever it takes, _

_Or how my heart breaks, _

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_These words. I couldn't cry inside me anymore. I knew Sanae was crying and I left a tear going down my cheek. I thought when I'll be back I will give her something very precious in my family. Mum gave it to me, she told me to give it to a special girlfriend. I thought Sanae… but mum told me that dad gave it to her when he asked her to marry him. Shall I do the same? But then my thoughts were drove away by her sobbing louder. I'll hug her that's what a girl will want. And I hugged her. I also touched her face and she looked at me. She didn't know I was crying and when she saw my eyes full of tears she sobbed louder. I couldn't find comfort words. Instead I kissed her. It was a very passionate kiss on the lips. It's my best kiss ever; I want to share it with her only…_

- End of flashback -

His thoughts were driven away by a song on the radio…

In the meantime; Sanae ran to home, she arrived in 5 minutes and went straight to her room. She kept thinking the same thing…:Why, why does he have to listen secretly? And why not listen to me… he doesn't respect me… but… I ran away, not even caring to answer his question, yeah the question I didn't want to listen and so I slammed the door. I knew he asked me what does that mean… in fact no, he does not respect me! But, it's just today… I still don't understand what he misunderstood in the conversation with his mother. Something terrible I guess, for not wanting me to speak, for running away in his room. But… No buts. He does respect me. I was unrespectable. Still he didn't tell me. Oh gosh I'm so confused I dunno what to do and say and… waaaaaahhh I'm in love and I'm angry:

She went to switch on the stereo… :Yeh I need to listen to some music, it clears my mind:

"…_let it rock…Rock and metal and her it is NIGHTWISH with end of all hope"_

And the song began. "Freaking rock yuk. I guess it is end of all hope though" and she sighed. She went to change channel on the radio.

"…_whom you're gonna dedicate it. Don't forget you're on 147.9 FM and you're listening to Dj Max on Romantic Music time to play it. Alright now guys. What Mike? oh yes and I forgot to tell you to send your messages on 50501479 or else email me on Yes yes SEND YOUR LOVE TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND or ask her to forgive you…"_

:This is a good channel. Well if I knew Tsubasa would listen… NO WAY. I'm not asking him to forgive me. He did not even want to listen to me:

"…_message. I dedicate 'I'll be right here waiting for you' to my Merie because she's traveling for 1 year. I'm gonna wait for you babe and I love you very much, love Ales. That was indeed very romantic of you Ales. A lot and lots of messages I receive say they miss their babes but I guess you will miss her more as she's traveling…"_

"I know how you feel Ales dear as I waited and missed Tsubasa so much. Hope you do not have my destiny and fight and broke after the first week" she thought aloud and immediately her thoughts fell on Tsubasa at the airport.

After minutes of thinking she yelled "BUT WHY?" and she kicked the cupboard.

"…_yeh but I survived and now married her. I said so much sorry but by the way I will play your song after this one. Everyone listen and appreciate"_

And a song that made Sanae heart beat faster begun.

"This song…"

_It still feels like our first night together _

_Feels like the first kiss and _

_It's gettin' better baby _

_No one can better this _

_I'm still hold on and you're still the one _

"YOU'RE STILL THE ONE" she cried aloud

Tsubasa was in his room, and _this_ was the song that drove his memories away.

_The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get _

_Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer _

_You still turn the fire on_

"Why, why, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't be this mad. And why I didn't respect you? This is so stupid God. Yeh you still turn the fire on"

_So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't _

_You're the only one I'd ever want _

"Too true" Sanae whispered and let a tear fall on her face,

_I only wanna make it good _

_So if I love ya a little more than I should _

"I always love you more then the day before" choked Tsubasa. He felt his inside escaped.

_Please forgive me I know not what I do _

"I don't feel guilty… you should, but… but why I'm crying then?" she said as if he was in front of her waiting for her to sing the song.

_Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you _

"You should ask me to forgive you, but I can't stop loving you. Too true"

_Don't deny me_

"Oh"

_This pain I'm going through _

"Surely he was hurt" she said sobbing louder.

_Please forgive me _

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME… what did I do hell! Why did I slam the door? HE ASKED ME WHAT I MEANT, we could've explained ourselves if I wasn't so stubborn to not listen to his voice again. I…Lost…h…him" she cried.

_If I need ya like I do _

_Please believe me _

_Every word I say is true _

"Oh God, What if she's right?" he asked himself "maybe if she really likes me she was saying the true and… and… and I… OH MY GOD I'm so stupid heck. I misunderstood" and he smack his forehead.

_Please forgive me_

"Sanae PLEASE forgive me I'm stupid" and a tear dropped on his face. He got up from the bed and got to his mobile…

_No battery_

"HELL" and he threw it on the bed not caring to see what the noise was… The mobile fell from the bed.

_I can't stop loving you _

_Still feels like our best times are together _

_Feels like the first touch _

"Those were times" he said as searched the room for a photo on the wall. There he noticed the mobile on floor next to the photo. "Guess it fell when I slammed the door" and he picked a photo of him and Sanae in front of the airport kissing. It was a photo Yukari gave him… It was day he was wishing would come so immediately. The day he would come back to Japan and re-find Sanae.

_We're still gettin' closer baby _

_Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on _

_You're still number one _

_I remember the smell of your skin _

_I remember everything _

_I remember all your moves _

_I remember you _

_I remember the nights ya know I still do _

He charged the mobile and switched it on… "Come on hurry I'll have to call her"

_One thing I'm sure of _

_Is the way we make love _

_And the one thing I depend on _

_Is for us to stay strong _

"That's it… the only thing I depend on is YOU and us staying together. I'll cry out so he listens to me, I ask him to forgive me…" she cried.

_With every word and every breath I'm prayin' _

_That's why I'm sayin'..._

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME" they cried in the same moment as if they were playing a movie.

"I'll call her and, and, ask her to forgive me for being stupid" he picked the mobile and dialed her number.

"God I shall call him… and tell him these words not yell them her to the radio" she searched for the mobile and dialed his number…

_Sorry the number you have called is busy; please leave a message in the voice mail._

"HELL she doesn't wanna talk to me anymore and she blocked the calls from my number" he muttered angry with himself.

_Sorry the number you have called is busy, please call later._

"Did he forget me so much to block my number?" she sobbed.

They both laid down on the bed, closed their eyes and thought. Sanae sobbed more and more while Tsubasa let some tears fall down his face and muttered 'I lost her, I lost her'.

But he didn't give up. An idea came in his mind. :The mobile does not detect the number when it's setting is set to anonymous. Great: and he got up to the mobile, arranged the settings and dialed her number.

_Ring…ring…_

"Then she did really block my number" he thought aloud.

_Ring_..._ "_Hello" someone weak responded.

"S…Sanae…DON'T H…H… please don't hung up."

---

Thanks every one for reviewing. Listen I promise I will update soon but I've gotta be pushed like a baby. So review please 

Anticipation to next chapter, it will be named: 'Please forgive me' I think… just a thought. We'll see. PLEASE don't forget… review ;)


	8. Please forgive me

A/N: Hello! First of all: sorry. Well, after 4 years I'm back with the last chapter. I'll let you read now, for more explanation please read the little paragraph after THE END. Thanks all :)

Chapter 8 - Please forgive me

Sanae couldn't believe her ears. :It's him! Oh dear, what shall I say?:

She felt blocked, she didn't know what to say. "Sanae... Please. Give me a chance, please. Can... can we meet?"

She nodded, forgetting he wasn't seeing her. "It's my entire fault."

Tsubasa was a little surprised by her answer. He never heard her like this, it was as if her soul was screaming and he could her it. It broke his heart, even more than it was broken.

"No! No... no... Please, let's meet. Let's clear all this misunderstanding. Near the usual garden... Please, Sanae," he said, panicking.

"Yes, I'll see you in five minutes," she replied and then hung up. She didn't even take a look at the mirror, let alone arrange her look. She just flew down the stairs and ran as fast as she could to the place he told her to go to.

Tsubasa was already there, leaning against a tree, his face in his hand. Sanae approached him slowly, while he still didn't realize she was there. She grabbed his hands and finally he looked at her.

"Please, forgive me..." he began. His eyes were a little red, which reminded her of when Roberto left to Brazil without taking Tsubasa. Her heart hurt even more. "It's all my fault. I know now... I realize it that I misunderstood everything. Even if I didn't, I overreacted. I don't even care if that's the case."

"What did you understand?" she asked.

Tsubasa remained silent while his eyes drifted to the ground. He could hear two lovers giggling somewhere nearby and that made him look at Sanae once again. She then understood, that he thought the extreme. For some reason, it didn't anger her.

"We... were talking about receiving flowers... You mother told me that your father did it a lot of times, especially at the beginning. He used to send them anonymously... paying attention so that she won't know... That's wh... why... with precaution." She stuttered on the last words, thinking how he misunderstood everything.

"I'm sor-," he began when he saw her contemplating.

"I received flowers once," she continued. "I don't know who sent them. Back then I felt a little sad because I felt like ignored from you an-"

"What? When was that?" he interrupted her.

"It was in the third championship, a little before you got injured. I tried telling you about my feelings but all you could talk to was football," she replied, with a blank face. Tsubasa thought about that time and he couldn't deny it. All he could think of those days was playing football in Brazil and even though he already liked Sanae, football was what dominated his life. His looked at the ground again while she continued.

"So, I felt a little ignored from you and the flowers reminded me that there can always be someone that likes me, even if I'm not interested in them. It feels... nice. It would feel nicer if it was from you, but that day all I needed is to feel appreciated, so that I could go on."

Tsubasa looked at Sanae, while feeling a little stupid for all the chaos he caused. But she was smiling slightly and that made him stop worrying. He opened his arms and she stepped closer while putting her heard on his shoulder.

He hugged her tightly while repeating the words of the song.

"Please forgive me."

"I already did, but you have to forgive me too. I said horrible words," she replied, feeling ashamed that she accused him of not respecting her.

"I said horrible words too... I have nothing to forgive you," he muttered slowly to her ears.

They continued to hug silently, finally feeling repaired, as one, once again.

Few days later. 

Sanae, after waking up, went to take a quick shower and prepare to go do some shopping with her two best friends. She went in the kitchen to eat her breakfast. While she was preparing some coffee, she heard the door bell. She quickly went to the door, thinking it might be her friend Kumi who's always early at meetings. But as she opened the door there was a large bouquet of red roses being held by an unknown short guy.

"Miss Sanae?" he asked, struggling to hold the roses.

"Yes, it's me," she replied while staring at the beautiful flowers.

"These are for you, there should be a note inside," he said while giving her the flowers.

"Thanks," she said and then closed the door, while still staring at the flowers. She put the flowers on the table and took out the note:

_Sending these beautiful flowers to a beautiful girl, in the hope of making you feel not only appreciated, but love, in the hope of not only giving you a nice feeling, but an indescribable feeling of happiness. I'm sorry for not taking precautions and keep this anonymously, but I can't hide my love for you. _

_I love you._

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay so... I bet no one would've expected that this story would be continued, I'm the last person to expect it to be honest. I was reading Captain Tsubasa manga (for the first time) and also watching it (for the... dunno how many times), and I thought about finishing the story because there were some nice people who left a review.

The only problem I found is that now I'm 4 years older and that's why I cut the story here. My mentality changed and so did my writing style. I won't go into details, but I don't like what I wrote. So I'm thinking about re-writing. Same plot, different style. Maybe in the middle of it I'll change the plot. Maybe I'll even write it from Tsubasa POV. I'll start working soon, I feel inspired. I would be happy if any of you read it too.

Lastly, I'd like to thank those who left a review. Reading them after so many years made me feel really happy, especially because I know that if it was me I wouldn't read it. Sorry again for not updating, I realized maybe I'm not able to write something long coz I'm not consistent. I tried several times. That's why I'll try to re-write too, to see if I am able to continue it or not.


End file.
